The Definitive Editions: The Most Magical Music on Earth
The Most Magical Music On Earth is the ninth episode of JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation. '''The episode was originally released on Novemember 26, 2011. The Definitive Edition was released later on August 30, 2012. It doesn't differ too much from the original, but has been re-released with a new special cover image. Mr. Schue tries to work up the magic by having New Directions perform the music of Disney. Evan and Breezy still can't see eye-to-eye on their feelings: Breezy refuses to admit she's in love and Evan is head-over-heels. Meanwhile, in the aftermath of her break-up with Hallie, Bella realizes she loves Miles. Glee: The Next Generation Episode 9: The Most Magical Music On Earth '''So here’s what you missed on Glee: The Next Generation Kevin and Rose used to date before they joined Glee Club, but Rose dumped Kevin because she couldn’t deal with his body issues. Now she’s agreed to give him another chance…but just as friends for now. Breezy and Evan both struggled to be convincing that they didn’t like each other but really they do. For real. They even kissed. With evil Archie rearing his ugly head, James has been going through a lot. He doesn’t even know who he is anymore. Meanwhile, Bella and Hallie broke up because Hallie felt she couldn’t give Bella what she needed and she tried to convince her to give Miles a shot. Meanwhile, Declan, Jaxon’s new brother, scored a date with Honey. She’s really selective. And that's what you missed on Glee! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ I have NEVER felt this confident the week before Sectionals. My first year, I had just had a nasty break up with my wife, Terri and I ended up sleeping in the school. My second year, we had just lost Kurt, one of our stars, to a rival Glee Club. My third year, New Directions had split and we faced some of our own in the form of the Troubletones. My forth year, I had lost my three strongest members. My fifth year, the ship went under and I went down with the USS New Directions. But this year, I knew we were gonna win Sectionals. We’ve beaten the Warblers before. And seriously, how tough could a newly formed all girls Catholic school choir be? I don’t know why but I couldn’t stop picturing them singing “Jesus Loves Me” and “Kumbaya.” Or worse, they could revisit Sue’s “Jesus Is a Friend of Mine” Aural Intensity number. Woo, cold chills...and not the good kind. This year, New Directions was in it to win it. How do I know? Because I have faith. And I have a secret weapon. How do you keep the magic alive? By celebrating the most magical music on Earth: Disney movie songs. Yes! That would be what my lesson this week would be! Will looked up from his sandwich. Emma stared at him. “What?” Will asked. “Will, you ate your tuna sandwich into the shape of Mickey Mouse,” Emma said. Will looked down at his sandwich, perfectly round with a pair of Mickey Mouse ears. Yep, the magic was alive and well. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Evan leaned up against his locker and looked at Jaxon. “It was magical,” Evan said. “It was a kiss. A kiss is a kiss,” Jaxon said. “Well, don’t you feel like it’s magic when James kisses you?” “I don’t believe in magic. What I feel when I kiss James is love. Complete and honest love.” “Not even fireworks?” Evan asked. “No. I never saw fireworks.” Evan raised an eyebrow. “Really?” “What does that even mean? How can you describe that? I see nothing when I kiss James. But, I feel so many things. Like love, truth, companionship. To me, a kiss isn’t a gateway to a vision. It’s the pathway to the feelings in one’s heart.” Evan nodded. “That is deep, man.” “So, like are you and Breezy an item now?” Evan looked down. “No. She got kind of scared and turned really pale. Then she immediately found something else to focus on and tried to forget it.” “Then she’s hiding her feelings. There was something there or else she wouldn’t be acting all weird.” “Girls, man,” Evan said. “Sometime I think it would be easier if I was in love with a guy.” “No, man. It’s still complicated. Look at what I’m going through with James right now. Just relax and enjoy the ride.” “So, wait…relationships are like theme parks?” Jaxon smiled. “Yeah, pretty much. You have your tunnels of love and you have your roller coasters.” “I see. Walk you to Glee Club? Or would James get jealous?” “After the whole Archie thing, I think jealousy over you walking me to Glee Club would be the last thing on his mind. He’s just going through a lot.” “So has are things going with you and James since Archie showed up?” Jaxon sighed. “They’ve never been better, but it’s really tiring dealing with him like this. It’s really hard seeing James so upset all the time.” “Why don’t you clean his clock?” Evan asked. “I just don’t think violence is always the answer. Trust me, Archie Carmichael will one day get what’s coming to him.” Evan and Jaxon walked into the choir room and took their seats. Jaxon sat beside James and Evan sat beside Jaxon. “Alright guys, I have some exciting news,” Will said, stepping aside to reveal that he had drawn a pair of Mickey Mouse ears on the dry erase board. “We’re going to Disney World?” Kevin asked. “No. We’re bringing it to us. This week, I want us to celebrate the magic that is Disney by performing Disney movie songs. And not High School Musical, or Camp Rock. I’m talking about the classics.” “Now this is exciting,” Jaxon said. “At the end of the week, we’re gonna perform a group number of my choosing. I have chosen the much beloved classic from the Lion King--” “Please be ‘Hakuna Matata. Please be Hakuna Matata,” Kevin whispered, his fingers crossed. “--‘The Circle of Life',” Will said. “Yes!” Jaxon exclaimed. “I love that song.” “It’s pretty safe to say that Disney is pretty much revered and beloved by everyone,” Will said. “It’s pure magic. I want to help you guys capture that magic and channel it for Sectionals. We’ll have some tough competition in the Warblers and the Holy Rollers.” “Please,” India said. “How tough could those Holy Rollers be? Their show choir director is probably some old nun.” “Have you seen Sister Act?” Jaxon asked. “Those nuns were fierce.” “Don’t let appearances deceive you, “ Will said. “I was pretty sure you guys had learned your lesson on that.” _____________________________________________________________________________________________ As Will and all the guys piled out of the choir room, Breezy reluctantly got up and started to the door. She stopped and turned around, looking at Honey. “Can I tell you something?” Breezy asked. “Ooh, gossip,” Honey said. “Do tell.” “I kissed Evan.” “Come again? Evan? For real.” “Yes, I did. It just kinda happened. A heat of the moment kind of thing.” “Wait, we need to have a Glee girls meeting,” Honey said. “Ladies, Glee girl meeting. Stay in your seats.” “Listen, really we don’t need to do this,” Breezy said. “Oh yes we do,” Honey said, taking Breezy’s hand and pulling her over to join the other girls. “So, do you like him?” Rose asked. “Maybe. He’s really sweet once you get to know him,” Breezy replied. “Let’s not forget what he did to Hallie,” Bella said. “That’s water under the bridge,” Hallie said. “Evan’s just easily influenced,” India said. Everyone looked at India, shocked. “What?” India asked, looking around. “No comments about your sloppy seconds or leftovers?” Breezy asked. India shook her head. “No. I didn’t really love Evan. It’s only fair that he finds someone who does love him.” “Wait,” Nicole said. “Something has to be up. India is being nice.” “Maybe Disney brings out my softer side, ok? I just don’t feel like being mean during Disney week. It’s like sacrilegious.” “So,” Honey asked. “Do you love him.” Breezy thought for a second. “I really misjudged Evan. I thought he was a creep up until a couple weeks ago.” “So, are you in love with him?” Rose asked. Breezy walked to the dry erase board and stood with her back facing the other girls. “If there is a prize for rotten judgment,” she sung. “I guess I’ve already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That’s ancient history. Been there, done that.” Breezy turned around and took her seat with the rest of the other girls. “Who you think you’re kidding?” The other girls all sang, leaning in close to Breezy.'' “He’s the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through you. Girl, ya can’t conceal it. We know how you feel and who you’re thinking of."'' “Oh, no chance, no way,” Breezy sang. “I won’t say it. No, no.” “You swoon,” ''the other girls sang as Breezy got up and walked away from them. ''“You sigh, why deny it? Uh oh.” “It’s too cliché,” Breezy sang. “I won’t say I’m in love.” “Shoo doo, shoo doo. Ooh.” “I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming ‘get a grip, girl!’ Unless you’re dying to cry your heart out.” “You keep on denying who you are and how you’re feeling. Breezy, were not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown up. When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?” “Oh, no chance, no way. I won’t say it no, no.” “Give up, give in, check the grin. You’re in love.” “This scene won’t play, I won’t say I’m in love.” “You’re doing flips, read our lips: you’re in love.” “You’re way off base, I won’t say it. Get off my case, I won’t say it.” “Girl, don’t be proud. It’s ok, you’re in love.”“O-o-o-o-oh, at least out loud, I won’t say I’m in love.” “Sha la la la la la.” Breezy snapped back to her senses and found herself lying backwards over a couple of empty chairs. She sat up and looked around at the six girls surrounding her. She laughed uncomfortably. “So why won’t you say you’re in love?” Honey asked. “Because I’m scared of love. Love leads to heartbreak.” “But you’ll never know how amazing love can be unless you take a chance on ending up hurt,” Rose said. “Evan is a good looking, sweet, popular boy. It almost screams heartbreak,” Breezy replied. “‘Tis better to have loved and lost to never have loved at all,” Nicole said. “Alfred Lord Tennyson.” _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Evan, Jaxon, and James walked together to the courtyard. Jaxon took a seat on a bench and James sat beside him. “That kiss really was magical,” Evan said. “When I was with India, it was never anything like that. Part of me knew she was using me, but part of me didn’t care. I just really wanted to be loved and have somebody.” “You’re a really attractive guy, Evan,” Jaxon said. “But sometimes your personality can be off-putting. Breezy obviously saw past that and connected with you on a deeper level. I say, tell her how you really feel. Disney week is the perfect week to sing a love song to her. Disney has given us some of the greatest love songs of all time.” “Just don’t go all ‘Can You Feel the Love Tonight,” James said. “You don't wanna rush and that would just be too much too soon. Try to find something that deals with first having feelings with someone.” “You know, guys, I think I have a song in mind. I’ll perform it tomorrow. Thanks a lot.” Evan bumped knuckles with Jaxon before leaving. James looked a little jealous. “What?” Jaxon asked. “He still likes you. It’s so obvious,” James replied. “And like Archie doesn’t like you? Don’t be so jealous. Evan has his sights set on Breezy now. It’s like I’m not even on his radar anymore. We’re just friends.” “Yeah and a month ago, you two hated each other.” “Yeah, well, people change. Besides, unlike Archie, Evan isn’t trying to steal me away. It’s harmless, James. You have nothing to worry about.” “I guess. I just really love you, Jaxon. I’m afraid of loosing you.” Jaxon smiled, pulling James in close and kissing his forehead. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Emma dried her hands and walked over and took a seat on the couch. “Dishes are washed,” she said. Will smiled. “I told you to let me get those.” “I don’t mind, Will.” “Listen, Emma, I was wondering if we could talk.” “Sure. Talking is good. But sometimes talking is bad. Is this a bad talk or good talk, Will?” Will smiled. “It’s good, Em. I was just wanting to say how sorry I am that we’ve had to put our wedding on hold. It’s just been so hectic with preparing for Sectionals and Thanksgiving being last week. I’m so blessed to have a fiancée who is as understanding as you.” Emma wrapped her arms around Will. “I waited two years just to date you. I can wait a few more months to marry you.” “I was thinking and I think we should have our wedding on New Year’s Eve. I know it’s corny but I think it would be even more special.” Emma smiled. “Then if that’s what you want, we’ll do it.” Will kissed Emma. “I love you so much.” ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Will carried himself with a smile as he walked into the choir room. “Who’s ready to give their assignments?” Will asked. Kevin and Rose raised their hands. Will pointed at them . “Who’s first, you two?” “Actually, we’ve prepared a duet,” Rose said. Will raised an eyebrow. “Okay then, go ahead.” Rose and Kevin got up from their seats and walked to the front of the choir room. “We’ll be singing the classic award winning love song from Aladdin, “A Whole New World,’” Rose said. “Naturally, I’ll be Aladdin,” Kevin said. “No duh,” John joked under his breath. “I can show you the world,” Kevin sang. “Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go or say we’re only dreaming.” “A whole new world,” Rose sang. “A dazzling place I never knew. But when I’m way up here, it’s crystal clear that now I’m in a whole new world with you.” “Now I’m in a whole new world with you,” Kevin sang. “Unbelievable sights, indescribable feelings,” Rose sang, “Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world.” “Don’t you dare close your eyes.” “A hundred thousand things to see.” “Hold your breath, it gets better.” “I’m like a shooting star,” ''Rose sang. ''“I’ve come so far. I can’t go back to where I used to be.” “A whole new world," ''Kevin sang. ''“Every turn a surprise.” “With new horizons to pursue.” “Every moment red letter.” “I’ll chase them anywhere,” ''they both sang. ''“There’s time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you.” “A whole new world,” Kevin sang. “A whole new world,” Rose sang. “That’s where we’ll be.” “That’s where we’ll be.” “A thrilling chase.” “A wondrous place.” “For you and me,” they both sang. The choir room erupted with cheers as Will stood up and walked over to Kevin and Rose stood. He patted them on the back with a big smile. “See? That magic is the magic I want you all to capture and hold on to going into Sectionals. Good job, guys.” Kevin and Rose took their seat, sharing a smile with each other. “Who’s next?” Will asked. Evan raised his hand. “I’d like to go, Mr. S.” “The floor is all yours,” Will said as he walked back to his seat. Evan took the floor and he looked at Breezy. “I know that I have a bad habit of dedicating songs to people and then having them not even feel the same feelings that I do. But, this one is dedicated to someone special. I’m not gonna use a name. I just wanna say that I know you feel the same way I do and this is for you.” Breezy looked around the room, wondering how many eyes were on her. To her surprise, no one was looking her way. They were all watching Evan. Evan grabbed his guitar and nodded to Brad. “All those days,” ''Evan sang while he strummed along. ''“Watching through the windows. All those years, outside looking in. All that time, never even knowing just how blind I’ve been. Now I’m here, blinking in the starlight. Now I’m here, suddenly I see. Standing here, it’s all so clear. I’m where I’m meant to be. And at last, I see the light. It’s like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light. It’s like the sky is new. And it’s warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything looks different. Now that I see you.” Evan took a seat on the stool as he and the band played the instrumental interlude to the song. Breezy watched him, tears in her eyes. “All those days, chasing down a daydream,” Evan sang. “All those years living in a blur. All that time, never truly seeing things the way they were. Now she’s here, shining in the starlight. Now she’s here and suddenly I know. If she’s here, it’s crystal clear I’m where I’m meant to go. And at last, I see the light. It’s like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light. It’s like the sky is new. And it’s warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything looks different. Now that I see you. Now that I see you.” Will stood up and applauded, the rest of New Directions joining him. Breezy sat there, clapping, but unblinking as tears streamed down her face. Here was Evan, in his preppy shirt and beanie, strumming on a guitar, singing this beautiful love song to me. To me. The girl who’s never had a boyfriend because my 'take no prisoners' diva attitude scares them all away. How could I not want to jump up and throw my arms around him? Why was it I was paralyzed with complete and utter fear?" Evan took his seat. He smiled at Breezy, who returned the smile. It faded quickly however as more doubts started to settle into her mind. “Anyone else want to go?” Will asked. James raised his hand. Jaxon smiled at him. “Go ahead, James.” James stood up and walked to the front of the choir room. He cleared his throat. “Um, here recently, there has been a lot of confusion for me. I often wonder if I am defined by my past with Vocal Adrenaline and Archie. I mean, when I first transferred here, everyone called me the ‘Vocal Adrenaline boy.’ But that’s not who I am. People see me one way, when inside, I feel like someone else that they don’t know. So I found a song that I think suits how I feel.” Jaxon and Bella looked at one another. Bella put her hand on Jaxon’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “He loves you,” she whispered. Jaxon nodded. “Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect guy or a perfect son," James sang. "Can it be I’m not meant to play this part? Now I see that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family’s heart. Who is that boy I see, staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don’t know? Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I’ve tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside?” Jaxon stood up and walked over to James. He hugged him tightly. “I see you for who you really are. And to me, you are perfect,” Jaxon whispered in James’ ear. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ John and Nicole walked down the steps in the courtyard. They looked over onto the grassy area and saw what appeared to be an Indian woman. “Oh my god,” John said. “Is that girl dressed up like Pocahontas?” Nicole chuckled. “Yes she is. And she is hugging that tree!” John squinted his eyes for a better look. “Is that India?” “Oh my god, it is!” Nicole exclaimed. “Oh great and wonderful Grandmother Willow, please give me advice! Why won’t you answer me? I had this dream and I’m confused. I feel so lost.” Nicole and John looked at each other and began to laugh. “She’s finally lost it,” John said. “She’s gone fruit loops,” Nicole said as she and John walked away. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Declan stopped at Honey’s locker, a rose in hand. Honey looked up, and upon seeing Declan holding a rose, she was confused. “A jock with romantic notions? Now you’ve got my attention,” Honey said. “I was here to ask you out. Remember, you told Jaxon you were free on Friday if I wanted to take you out.” Honey raised an eyebrow. “For real?” “Yes. I like you, Honey.” Honey grabbed the rose and smelled it. “So, we have a lot in common, you are secretly a romantic, you’re Jaxon’s brother, you’re cute, you’re sweet, you actually followed through. That’s six pros. Now to weigh the cons. You’re a jock. You’re a super jock. I might end up covered in pig’s blood by the end of the night." Declan smiled. “That’s three.” “And you’re smart. Seven pros to three cons. You got yourself a date Friday night. But don’t be late or else the cons start counting double.” Declan smiled. “Alright. What time should I be there?” “My curfew is midnight on a non-school night. So, make it seven. That will give us time for dinner, a movie, and talking to get to know each other better. But don’t get any ideas. I don’t hook up.” “I’m a virgin,” Declan said. “But don’t tell anyone.” Honey laughed. “And you're virtuous. Eight pros. You just keep getting better and better, Dec.” Declan laughed. “So, seven it is.” Declan grabbed Honey’s hand and kissed it. “Wow,” Honey said. “Total Prince Charming.” “Adieu, mon cherie,” Declan said as he turned around and walked away. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hallie had never felt so heartbroken in her life. It sucked loosing Bella, but I knew it was best for her to be with Miles. I have always been a very religious girl, even going to a Catholic school. But suddenly, I find myself loosing faith. I know God is there, but it’s like he had turned his back on those of us that feel like outcasts, especially at this school. “I don’t know if you can he''ar me,” Hallie sang as she clung onto the small crucifix that hung around her neck. ''“Or even if you’re there. I don’t know if you would listen to a gypsy’s prayer. Yes, I know I’m just an outcast. I shouldn’t speak to you. Still I see your face and wonder, were you once an outcast, too.” Hallie walked down the hall, clutching her chest tightly. “God help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show them the mercy they don’t find on Earth. God help my people, we look to you still. God help the outcasts or nobody will.” Hallie watched helplessly as Azimio pushed a kid against the locker. She hung her head in shame. “I ask for nothing, I can get by. But I know so many less lucky than I. Please help my people, the poor and downtrod. I thought we all were children of God. God help the outcasts, children of God.” Hallie watched as two Bullywhips started toward Azimio and a smile spread across her face _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The next day, Will had asked everyone to meet in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion instead of the choir room. Everyone had seated, waiting on Will to make his appearance. “Alright guys,” Will said as he walked into the auditorium. “We’re about to perform that group number that I know all you guys know. Who’s game?” New Directions burst into applause, including India, who was once again dressed as Pocahontas. “I never got to sing ‘Colors of the Wind.’ And I’ve been making an attempt at being peaceful and being one with nature. I even talked to a tree, which surprisingly gave me some really good advice.” Everyone looked at India and then looked at each other, confused and unable to believe what they were hearing. “Alright guys, get into position. Let’s rock this number straight into Sectionals!” Will said. The pre-recorded African vocals began to play as New Directions began to dance around and drum on whatever they could get their hands on. “From the day we arrive on the planet,” Bella sang. “And blinking, step into the sun. There's more to be seen than can ever be seen. More to do than can ever be done.” “Some say eat or be eaten,” India sang. “Some say live and let live. But all are agreed, as they join the stampede. You should never take more than you give.” “In the circle of life,” New Directions sang. “It's the wheel of fortune. It's the leap of faith. It's the band of hope. Till we find our place. On the path unwinding. In the circle, the circle of life.” “Some of us fall by the wayside,” John sang. “And some of us soar to the stars. And some of us sail through our troubles. And some have to live with the scars.” “There's far too much to take in here,” Lucas sang. “More to find than can ever be found. But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky. Keeps great and small on the endless round.” “In the circle of life,” New Directions sang. “It's the wheel of fortune. It's the leap of faith. It's the band of hope. Till we find our place. On the path unwinding. In the circle, the circle of life. In the circle of life. It's the wheel of fortune. It's the leap of faith. It's the band of hope. Till we find our place. On the path unwinding. In the circle, the circle of life.” “In the circle, the circle of life,” Nicole sang. Will stood up and applauded. “That song fits you guys perfectly. Amazing job. So, do you guys have your ideas in mind for Sectionals?” Jaxon and Bella stepped forward. “Actually, we do.” “Good,” Will said. “Let’s hear them.” “We decided on the Whitney Houston version of ‘I Will Always Love You’ as the duet,” Bella said. “We took a vote within the Glee Club and it was decided by the majority that Jaxon and I should do it.” Will nodded. “What about the group numbers?” “The group decided we should redo ‘Bulletproof’ as a full group number,” Jaxon said. “And we should also do ‘Blow’ by Kesha as our other group number.” Will smiled. “Great setlist for Sectionals, guys. I’m so proud of you guys. You did this all by yourselves.” ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Archie entered Vocal Adrenaline’s auditorium. Jesse St. James looked up at him. “I just got done spying on New Directions like you asked” Archie said. “So, what do you find out?” Jesse asked. “They’re doing Disney songs to inspire them. I also know their setlist for Sectionals, not that it does us any good.” “We could send it to their competition,” Jesse suggested. “No. I want New Directions to make it to Nationals so we can crush them. I want the pleasure of defeating Jaxon Pierce myself.” “You’re letting personal things get in the way, Archie.” “Like it’s not the same thing you did to Rachel Berry. I want this. I want James back and I want to crush his little boyfriend in competition myself. I don’t want some second rate teams at Sectionals to do it for me. This is my war.” Jesse nodded. “Fine. We need to get some practice in.” “I was actually so inspired by New Direction’s choice to do Disney, I thought we could do some as well. I have a perfect number in mind.” Jesse motioned to the stage. “Well, do it.” Archie walked up on the stage and put his headset microphone on. “My dear, sweet child, that's what I do!” Archie sang. “It's what I live for! To help unfortunate people like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to. I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch. But you'll find that nowadays. I've mended all my ways. Repented, seen the light, and made a switch. True? Yes!” Jesse smiled, devilishly. He had molded Archie into quite the Disney-style villain. He was his greatest accomplishment. A fierce competitor and a force to be reckoned with. “And I fortunately know a little magic. It's a talent that I always have possessed. And dear lady, please don't laugh. I use it on behalf. Of the miserable, lonely and depressed. Poor unfortunate souls. In pain. In need. This one longing to be thinner. That one wants to get the girl. And do I help them? Yes, indeed. Those poor unfortunate souls. So sad. So true. They come flocking to my cauldron. Crying ‘Spells, Archie please!.’ And do I help them? Yes, I do. Now it's happened once or twice. Someone couldn't pay the price. And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals. Yes, I've had the odd complaint. But on the whole, I've been a saint. To those poor unfortunate souls. Come on, you poor unfortunate soul. Go ahead. Make your choice. I'm a very busy man. And I haven't got all day. It won't cost much. Just your voice! You poor unfortunate soul. It's sad. But true. If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet. You've got to pay the toll. Take a gulp and take a breath. And go ahead and sign the scroll. The boss is on a roll. This poor unfortunate soul!” Archie was out of breath when he was done performing. He stood there and looked at Jesse, who had stood up and applauded. “There is no way New Directions will beat us," Jesse said. "Let them have their Sectionals.” _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Breezy walked toward Evan as he exited the auditorium. “That song you sung me was really sweet,” she said. Evan smiled. “I meant it, Breezy. I have always felt so lost until now.” “Evan, I’m scared of love. I’ve seen my parents divorce and it was hard on me. I don’t want that to happen to me.”“Wait, who’s talking marriage?" "You know what I mean.” “Look at Jaxon and James, they are so strong, Breezy. We could have that. Love doesn’t always end in heartbreak.” Breezy nodded. “I know. I just need a little more time, okay?” Evan sighed as Breezy walked away. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Kevin and Rose walked down the hallway together. Kevin reached over and took Rose’s books and carried them for her. “So,” Kevin said. “I haven’t had an issue with my body in a month.” “That’s really good,” Rose said. “I was wondering would you go to the Christmas pageant with me? It’s a little while away, but like you said, it would take time.” Rose smiled. “I would love to go, Kevin. You know, I’m finally comfortable being around you again.” Kevin smiled. “So, like, what does that mean?” Rose smiled as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Kevin on the cheek. “You tell me.” Kevin smiled. “So, um, walk you to the bus?” Rose nodded. “I would be honored if you did.” _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Bella smiled as Miles playfully pushed her. She pushed him back and they broke out in laughter. “I’m so glad, you gave me a chance,” Miles said. “What made you change your mind?” “I was convinced that it would be the best thing to do,” Bella said. “Is that how you feel? Or is it just how Hallie feels?” Bella bit her lip. Miles nodded. “You don’t think it is, do you?" Miles asked. "I don’t know, Miles! I’m so confused. I stay confused. It’s so hard when you have feelings for two different people.” “So? You have feelings for us both. But who do you love?” Bella knew there was only one way to settle this. She wrapped her arms around Miles’ waist. “You, Miles. I love you.” Miles placed a kiss on Bella’s head. “I love you too. I always have.” Bella smiled. “Then it’s settled, Miles.” Miles nodded. “So is this for real? We’re gonna really be together?” Bella nodded. “Yes, it does.” Miles laced his fingers through Bella’s as they walked down the hall. Hallie looked up and watched them as they passed. The End Category:Definitive Editions Category:Season One Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes Category:Theme Episodes